Je t'aime
by Zeroexist
Summary: Natsu has fallen for the Titania and wants nothing else but to be with her,even after being together an obstacle always stands in the way of their relationship, well unintentionally that is,who? him. NatsuxErza
1. Prologue

_**Ok so this is a new project that got stuck in my head so yeah here it is!**_

_**I didn't ask Kuroyagi to proof read this so it will be a surprise XD so apologies for any grammar errors or any mistake actually.**_

_**Never Thought and this will be my top priority project here in FFn until I get my 2 top ideas out XD which might take a while.**_

_**this was going to be a one-shot well it was originally planned to be one, but I changed the whole story line and stuff but I kept the Title since it's a cool one XD**_

_**anyway here's the prologue. as always Read and Review and you know the rest XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. but the story is mine XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*KnightScales15*~<strong>

"**Je t'aime"**

**Prologue**

Fairy Tail. The ever-so-hyper guild is once again having quite a rumble.

Tables broken in half, chairs are mostly into pieces, some were burned down others were covered with solid ice, and the non-broken ones were thrown all around, ah yes, normal right?

If you're wondering where's the Scarlet-haired knight who usually stops this rumbles before the entire guild is completely destroyed? She had been called to the council a week ago, not being arrested this time but instead it's a formal invite of the council members to have her there to discuss some very serious matters regarding someone.

"When is Erza getting back?" Lucy the blonde gate keeper asked the female bartender known as the former demon, Mirajane.

"She said she'll be back in a week, which should be today" Mira replied while cleaning a random glass with a rug.

"Those boys are driving me crazy!" Lucy exclaimed dodging a flying chair.

"They have been at it for a week right?"

"The guild will come down on us soon if this keeps up, Erza hurry up and get back"

* * *

><p>"You're so mine ice cube!" Natsu exclaimed delivering a flaming fist to Gray.<p>

"Ice Make Shield" Gray said as he formed an ice shield to block Natsu's flaming fist.

"Not going to work on me popsicle" Natsu said sliding his foot sideward to trip Gray which was successful.

Natsu straddled Gray his fist ignited "Looks like I win again perverted ice!"

"I'm not done yet Flame-Brain!" Gray said pushing Natsu away.

"What's going on here?" the guild doors burst open to reveal the Scarlet-haired knight.

Natsu and Gray quickly stood up and buudied up to each other.

"B-back so soon Erza" Natsu said, sweating due to nervousness.

"Y-yeah. Uhmm, how was your trip?" Gray asked hoping desperately that She won't kill them.

"It went well, is anything the matter Gray?" Erza sked looking at both the boys seeing that they're acting all nervous.

"Nope, nothing here, we're just getting along right Natsu?"

"Aye Sir!"

"The Return of Happy #2!" Lucy exclaimed sweat-dropping.

"Welcome back Erza" the ever so polite Mira said.

"Ah yes, where is Master?"

"He left yesterday for a Guild Master meeting or something, he didn't give us any details though" Mira said wiping the bar.

"I see, well the trip to the council went well" Erza said settling down on the bar stool next to Lucy.

Gray and Natsu did the same. Gray being next to Lucy and Natsu next to Erza.

"What did they want from you this time?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing bad, it was a good news actually" Erza said with her usual calm facial feature.

"So what is the good news?" Lucy asked getting more curious by the second.

"_He's_ coming here, to Fairy Tail"

Everyone who heard her went wide-eyed at this, _he's_ joining Fairy Tail? _Him? _ In Fairy Tail?

"So when will _he _be coming?" Natsu asked a mixture of sadness and happiness taking over his face, although the sadness wasn't shown to the naked eye.

"Tomorrow, _he_ will be an official member of Fairy Tail" Erza answered.

"That's great then, Listen guys I need to go.. uhhmmm got stuff to do" Natsu said taking off.

"Natsu! Hold on!" Lucy called after him while chasing him.

Erza looked at their retreating form with a frown on her face.

'Natsu.. are you fine with this?'

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Lucy called.<p>

"Why did you follow me Luce?" Natsu asked stopping.

"Why did you run off like that?" Lucy asked back gasping and panting for air.

"I told you guys, I have stuff to do"

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that?" Lucy asked regaining her composure.

"Well you should 'cause it's the truth" Natsu said trying to run away again but Lucy grabbed his arm.

"You have been acting weird lately, what's going on?"

"Me? Acting weird? Luce if there's someone weird between us it's you" Natsu answered trying to make Lucy let go.

"I'm not playing around Natsu! What's up with you? You act differently when Erza is around!" Lucy exclaimed getting impatient with Natsu's antics.

"What are you talking about?"

"Natsu stop acting dumb! Don't you think I notice how you're always flushed when Erza is around, how you always want to be next to her? How you always try and catch her attention even when you got nothing to say? And now you're running off after hearing that_ he's _coming back!" Lucy said trying to suppress her anger.

Natsu just looked down and didn't say a single word and instantly Lucy knows what's wrong.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been feeling that way?" She asked looking at her team mate.

"After what happened in the tower"

"That long? Why didn't you tell her?" she asked.

"How can I? I'm stupid and I have nothing to offer!" he said balling his hands into a fist.

"That's not true! You have lots to offer Natsu! So you're not the smartest guy but, what you feel for her is real right?" Lucy said trying to convince her friend.

"But I have no chance, so why bother?" he said trying to not let the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes to fall.

"You didn't even try yet, why are you losing hope now? You never lose hope" Lucy said.

"This isn't something to get my hopes up for, it's useless!"

*SMACK*

Lucy slapped Natsu hard across his face. A red hand print is now visible on his right cheek.

"You never gave up on anything! You always do the impossible for the ones you care about! What you're facing right now is NOT impossible! You always face everything head on! Why should this any different? If you ask me, right now, this is possibly the simplest challenge you could ever face Natsu!"

"Tch! It's not easy Luce, I'm going against Destiny here, and I'm not destined to be with her" Natsu said looking down no the ground.

"Destiny? The only destiny that you have is what you make of it! You can't live your life on something stupid like destiny!" Lucy exclaimed "Tell me, why won't you tell her? What's stopping you?"

"_Him…"_

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh the Drama! XD So yeah, that's it for this prologue. you know what to do, anyways update might slow down for the time being but I'll try to update as soon as I can. that would be all.<strong>_

_**Au Revoir'**_


	2. Chapter 1: Bienvenue sur Fairy Tail

_**Ok, so here is the first chapter of Je t'aime, sorry for no updates, been busy lately. so yeah.**_

_**as for "Never Thought" still haven't started with it yet, but i'll try to get it finish before classes resumes which will be next week. so yeah sorry.**_

_**ok, i have nothing more to say, and I GOT a ERZA MOUSEPAD! woah! too random XD**_

_**oh and i decided to name the title of each chapter with the same language as the title XD**_

_**Disclaimer: My mind tells me that I don't own Fairy Tail, haha, Hiro-Sama does!**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*KnightScales15*~<strong>

"**Je t'aime"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Bienvenue sur Fairy Tail<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Sun rises all throughout the city of Magnolia, the clock reads 6:45 and yet the guild is already filled with its hyper-active members. The guild was decorated with streamers and such. There isn't really any occasion but the guild would be welcoming a new member today and so the Titania herself made sure that the guild would look presentable for the new-comer.

"Alright, is everything ready?" the scarlet-haired knight asked everyone while holding a clipboard. She wants everything to be perfect for the new-comer, but apparently this kind of courtesy of the Titania is making the dragon-slayer's mood sour.

"Pfft! I can't believe she's getting all worked-up just because _he's_ coming to Fairy Tail today" The Dragon-slayer said to himself with a frown visible on his face. Honestly he doesn't mind if the said "_he"_ is joining their guild, he likes the idea of a new member joining but the fact that it was getting _her_ all crazy with the decorations and stuff is driving him off the edge. He keeps wondering what's so important. Sure _he's_ joining, but what's the big deal? It's not like it's the first time another member joins in anyway.

"You do know who_ he_ is, right?" the ice-mage asked the Dragon-slayer while subconsciously removing his shirt. Truth be told he himself was wondering, what's up with the decorations? It's just another member anyway, so yeah it's _him_ but still, and it's really nothing to get worked-up about right?

"Yes popsicle, I'm very much aware who _he_ is, I've beaten _him_ up last time" the fire-mage retorted crossing his arms above his chest. He's mood is not getting better.

"Are you okay Natsu?" the celestial gate-keeper asked the fire mage. She was concerned about him, after learning his secret feelings yesterday he felt bad for him. All this time he was hiding the fact that he felt something for the knight. Something that crossed the line of friendship and he can't even tell her, not to mention another obstacle is just about to arrive.

"I'm fine Luce, don't worry ok?" Natsu said walking off with a sad smile on his face. She just nodded, she knows for a fact that he was NOT fine, but she chose to respect his decision. '_Natsu_…'

The Scarlet-haired knight was still busy getting everything prepared, _he'll_ be arriving soon and there were still some things that were not crossed out off her list. But even with her busy self she noticed the Fire mage walking off. She wanted to follow him but she was still quite occupied.

She had noticed the sudden change of the Dragon-slayer, he hasn't been hyper-active ever since she brought the news of _his _arrival. He has been gloomier lately, occasionally frowning which was unusual for him and he was not fighting with Gray at all. Sure it has only been a day but it kept bothering her somehow, she was so used to the Dragon-slayer's hyper behavior that it was worrisome for her when he suddenly turns quiet.

She decided that once _he's_ settled in the guild she would talk to Natsu.

'_I wonder what's bothering him. Is it because…. No, it can't be, he was happy to hear the news but…just maybe….' _She thought. She really doesn't have the answer to her question and was hoping desperately that he would just tell her, but apparently that would probably NOT happen. But still, hoping wasn't bad right? And she can't help but to do so, and it's also bothering her that reason might actually involved her since he wasn't talking to her since yesterday.

"Erza?.." Lucy said waving her hand in front of the Titania trying to get her attention. She noticed that Erza was staring into space for quite some time and decided to get her back to reality.

"Huh? What is it Lucy?..." She asked shaking out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You have been zoning out for a while now" she said hoping to get an answer from the Titania.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking… Lucy?" Erza answered gesturing for the blonde wizard to follow her. Lucy nodded and followed the Titania.

Erza lead Lucy outside the guild, she needs answers, and the sooner she gets them the sooner she'll be able to get back to her work.

"So do you need anything Erza?" Lucy asked. She was curious, why did Erza asked her to come out here in the first place? Is there something that she needs?

"Lucy, do you know what's wrong with Natsu?" Erza asked, she's the type who doesn't play around; she wants to get to the point quickly, especially if it concerns her friends.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked back. She was not sure what Erza was referring to, but she knows that it's something important, and she feared that Erza noticed Natsu's behavior lately and was hoping that that wasn't what she wants to know.

"Natsu, he's been acting different lately, like he's gloomy or something, I can't quite put my finger on it though and I thought I should ask you since you were talking to him earlier" she said bluntly, yes, she was always direct to the point and that what fears Lucy the most.

"He's fine as far as I'm concerned, he really didn't tell me anything though" Lucy said, her answer wasn't completely a lie; Natsu did say that he was fine, although she knows he wasn't. But she can't tell her what they talked about yesterday, she was in no place to and she intends to keep it to herself until Natsu himself tells Erza about it.

"I see… if that's the case I guess there's nothing to worry about right? Let's get back to work then" Erza replied walking back to the guild with Lucy following suit. She was far from relieved, and she can tell that her team mate wasn't giving her the full story, but decided to just let it go. If she wants answers she's going to have to get it from Natsu himself for she knows all too well that Lucy won't give the straight answer that she was looking for since she thinks that Lucy might not feel comfortable about having to answer for the Salamander.

As for Lucy, she can tell that the Titania was smart enough to not completely believe her answer, but she also knows that Erza wasn't the kind to dig deeper if it was not necessary, and knowing that there was nothing bothering her friend was good enough for her for the time being.

* * *

><p>Back inside the guild, Lucy was still amazed at how the guild looks like. It was decorated with streamers and banners saying "WELCOME", there were even balloons around the inside.<p>

"She went overboard" Lucy said to herself frowning lightly. "I wonder how Natsu feels about this"

She felt really bad for him. The girl who he had deep feelings for has gone all out with the decorations for the guild just for the arrival of _him_. She knows that this so-called '_little' _welcome party was tearing him apart. Sure he wasn't showing any sign of hurt, but she knows that he's feeling that way, and it makes her feel even worse knowing that there's nothing she can do.

Tick-tock! The clock was ticking; it was now 7:25. The time for _his _arrival was 7:30, there were only 5 minutes left and the Titania was going through her list for the umpteenth time, making sure that she didn't missed anything. After checking it for the last time she sighed of relief.

"Good, everything seems to be in order" the Titania said looking around the guild searching for a certain pink-haired wizard. "Where's Natsu?"

"I have no idea, he didn't return yet I guess…." Lucy answered looking around herself. She was really getting worried for the Dragon-slayer. He hasn't return yet after walking off before. She wanted to look for him but the sound of a carriage stopped her.

"_He's _here" the Titania exclaimed ordering everybody to take their positions.

"She's taking this too far" Gray muttered to Lucy while sweat-dropping at Erza. _He_ coming to Fairy Tail might not be the best idea, but he can't argue with the council's decisions nor can he go against Erza.

"I know, and Natsu isn't here yet" Lucy answered still looking around. Honestly, where is he? She knows that he probably don't want to see his supposed '_rival for love'_ let alone welcome _him_ to the guild but he doesn't have to take off like that leaving her worried.

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped in front of Fairy Tail, out came a black-haired man followed by a blue-haired man. The black-haired man was known as Lahar, he was one of the council's enforcer.<p>

"Well we're here; from now on you're a member of this guild…." Lahar said looking at the man beside him "Jellal Fernandez"

"I believe I am thank you for giving me a second chance at life" Jellal said gazing at the guild before him. He was now a member of Fairy Tail, well not officially that is, he won't be an official member until the mark of Fairy Tail was properly stamped on him.

"Don't go all dramatic on me Jellal. It wasn't me who gave you the chance; you should show your gratitude to the council by being an outstanding member of this guild. Do you understand?" Lahar said looking sternly at Jellal. He knows that the council's decision to set the man free was to test if he was able to live in society safely. Even though Jellal was proven to have lost his memories, it was still giving the council an uneasy feeling of letting him live, but they also think that they should at least give the man a second chance to prove that he was now safe enough to be free. But he was still under probation and decided that Fairy Tail shall be the guild where he would be assigned to be in knowing for a fact that Jellal was acquainted with the scarlet-haired knight, the well-known S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet.

"I understand." Jellal answered still gazing at the guild. In reality he was just really anxious to see his long-time friend, his first love so to say, he wants to see her beautiful flowing scarlet hair, her mesmerizing brown eyes and her wonderful smile. He really missed her and just couldn't wait to lay his eyes on her again.

"I'll be leaving now, you should go inside, I'm sure you're excited to see your _friend_, and you shouldn't keep your fellow members waiting for you" Lahar said giving Jellal a slight smirk then getting back inside the carriage ushering Jellal to go inside the guild. Jellal nodded and made his way to the guild doors.

* * *

><p>Upon opening the doors he was greeted by the warm welcoming of the guild members. The scarlet-haired knight approached him and offered her hand.<p>

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. Jellal Fernandez" Erza greeted politely.

"Yes, thank you Erza" Jellal replied taking her hand and shaking it.

Erza nodded and introduced Jellal to the entire guild. She stands before everyone and catches their attention, coughing slightly and clearing her throat she spoke.

"Everyone, this is Jellal Fernandez, from this day forward he's a member of Fairy Tail!" Erza announced pointing towards the blue-haired tattooed face man who nodded in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I will work hard and do my best for this guild, I hope one day I could be a help for each and every one of you" Jellal said bowing his head.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Jellal, my name is Mirajane" Mira greeted the new-comer.

"Ah yes, it's nice to meet you Mirajane-san" Jellal greeted back giving her a warm smile.

"Please call me Mira, so where do you want your mark? And what color would you want it to be?" Mira asked, leading Jellal to the bar where the mark stamped is placed.

Jellal thought for a second. Where his mark would be placed? The color he wants would probably be black to match his tattoo. Maybe the back of his left-hand will be the perfect spot for the mark to be placed; so he can easily show people that he was now a member of Fairy Tail. Yes he'd decided.

"I want it on the back of my left-hand, and the color is black please" Jellal replied showing Mira where he wanted the mark to be, Mira nodded and stamped the Fairy Tail mark on Jellal's left-hand.

"Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail, congratulations!.." Mira cheerfully said giving Jellal one of her warmest smiles. Jellal smiled back.

Erza approached Jellal once more.

"Now it's official, once again welcome to Fairy Tail.." Erza said smiling at her childhood friend. 'You're finally free Jellal…' she thought. She was very grateful that the council gave Jellal a second chance, now she can rest easy knowing that he was finally out of the darkness he was forcibly sucked into when they were young, he was now truly free, something that she knows he's been searching for, for a very long time.

Jellal nodded and gave his childhood love a smile so warm and real, something that's so hard for people to picture him doing.

* * *

><p>Erza looked around the guild searching for her pink-haired team mate. The party has been going on for an hour and a half and still no sign of the Salamander ever since he walked off earlier that day.<p>

'Where is he?.. I'm going to punish him for walking off like that without a word.." she thought. She wasn't angry. No. not at all, she was worried for him, she knows that he can take care of himself, she believes in Natsu so much. She knows that Natsu is the one who can surpass her. But even with that in mind she can't help but worry about him at times.

The door slammed open to reveal a pink-haired young male, his right hand was bandaged and fresh blood was seeping through the white cloth. All eyes were on him as he entered the guild. His eyes were wondering around looking for a specific blue hair. After finding his target he walked towards him only to be pulled away by the scarlet-haired weapon mistress.

Erza dragged Natsu at a corner of the guild, just far enough for the noise of the party that was still going on to lessen so that she can talk to him in private without having to worry about anyone prying on their conversation.

"Where have you been? and what happened to your hand?.." she asked him determined to get the answer she was looking for.

Natsu looked away to not meet her eyes. "Just around town.." was his simple answer. The Titania was content of that answer but she was going to dig deeper.

"And your hand?.." she asked again referring to his bandaged and somewhat broken right-hand.

"Nothing" was his answer still not looking at her. Erza was not content and she knows that he won't give the answer if she won't force it out of him. She pinned the Dragon-slayer to the wall by his shoulders, he winced in pain of the impact of his back hitting the wall, plus the added pain of her metal glove covered hands that was pressing roughly on his bare shoulders determined to keep him glued to the wall.

"Talk" Erza commanded. 'Nothing' was not the answer she'll accept, he was gone for hours only to return with a bloody bandaged hand. 'Nothing' was far from the truth and she won't let him go that easy with an unacceptable excuse like that.

"I tripped.." he answered regaining his composure from the sudden attack of the girl in front of him. He wasn't telling the truth and the red-head is aware of that, but she chose not to argue but instead to ask for more details.

"Tripped?.." she said raising her eyebrow to emphasize that she was not believing him and that she needs more details than a simple word like 'Tripped' to get her off his back.

"Yes. I was walking and I tripped and landed on my hand, breaking it on the process 'cause I was heavy" he explained. He can't think of a better excuse, he feels like a deer caught by the headlights of a car only this deer has nowhere to run. He can feel the impatient aura of the red-head building up, she did not believe him. He knows that, who would believe that someone will break their hand by tripping? No one right? Especially not Erza; but what's freaking him out was the fact that she was not arguing with him, she was not telling him that she doesn't believe him, she was not threatening him to tell the truth at all, she was just looking at him waiting for him to crack.

"The blood..?" she spoke. She needs more details, even though she doesn't believe his lame excuse she wants more details, she wants to know how else he can explain himself.

"It got scratched up on impact.." he answered, he was really supporting his lame excuse. She sighed and let him go, she wasn't going to ask anything else, what's the point? He was not telling her the truth anyway. She felt hurt though, he doesn't trust her enough to tell her what's going on with him, but what hurts the most was the fact that she had fallen for him already and was hoping that he was feeling the same way, but him not letting her know his problem was like saying that he doesn't feel strong enough for her to give her his full trust, which is also like telling her that he doesn't feel the same way. Oh how wrong she was.

Natsu was equally hurt of what he did; he lied to her face to face and didn't even bother to think twice in doing so. He wanted to retract his words, he wanted to tell her the truth but there was always that feeling that's stopping him from doing exactly just that. He feels that once he starts telling her the truth he won't be able to stop and tell her more than what she wants to know. Like he loves her, and that he hates the fact that _he_ was back and _he _might take her away from him. What a stupid thought that was.

He turned around and proceeded to go back to the party that was still on full energy.

"Are you really okay with _him_ being here? In Fairy Tail" the red-head asked not looking at him but rather looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He turned his head to look at her. "I was the one who attacked the council guards in the first place just so we can bring _him_ here with us wasn't I?" he said, a simple yes or no was the answer she was looking for, but what he said really explained his feelings for the matter. If only it was completely true; on which it wasn't.

"I see.." she was glad that he's fine with Jellal being there, but a part of her a very small part of her was wishing that he'd said no, at least then she would be able to tell that there was a chance of him feeling the same way for her as she does for him, but nonetheless she was really happy that he accepted Jellal. Now she doesn't have to worry about Natsu beating the crap out of Jellal, or the other way around, for the time being that is.

Natsu continued his walk to the blue-haired male while looking at his bandaged hand; he smiled after thinking of the smashed brick wall back at the town. Man that was the last time he was ever using a hard wall as punching bag to suppress his anger or irritation. His hand was completely broken; the bones of his fingers were practically shattered to bits.

"Hey Jellal" he called out, Catching the full attention of the tattooed face man. Natsu grabbed Jellal's right hand with his unbroken left hand and shook it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>well, what do you think? tell me by pressing the pretty blue button below XD<em>**


	3. Chapter 2: Mission pour éviter Pt1

**_okay, so here's an update on this story, this should be the first part, and the second one, i'm not sure when i will be done with that._**

**_School started and is occupying most of my time, so i'm having a hard time on updating, so don't expect another one anytime soon. hope you'll understand though :)_**

**_the reason I cut this to 2 parts was that, i'm having a hard time trying to express the rest of the story, so i'm going to have a hard thinking mode for it's 2nd part XD plus Cliffhangers is cool! XD_**

**_As for the titles, sorry if you think it's wrong 'cause i'm not too good with french yet, i have to consult a english-french dictionary for the titles so yeah XD_**

**_ok so enough about my babbling, but i do want to say thanks to those who reviewed my story and or stories :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail, 'cause if I did it would be a NaZa by now XD_**

**_Read, Review, Enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales15||<strong>

"**Je t'aime"**

_**Chapter 2: **__**Mission **__**pour éviter pt. 1**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"Hmmmmm.." a blue-haired man was looking through the missions available on the mission board, a hand under his chin while gazing through the different requests, some were easy, too easy like walking a dog for an hour, which was weird considering they were looking for a wizard to do that. There were also average class missions, like escorting someone from another town and such.

"Find any job you like?" the white-haired bartender asked, while holding a tray full of empty mugs with her right hand and her left hand was placed on her hip, Jellal looked up from the board to the former demon and giving her a small smile.

"Nope, not yet Mira-san" replied Jellal, he was looking for a job 'cause it has been a week and a half since he joined Fairy Tail, he had found a nice apartment to live in, it was small but just enough for him to start fresh with his life, it was a one bedroom apartment complete with a bathroom, kitchen and living room, it wasn't that spacious but it didn't bother him since he doesn't have that many stuff yet, it's not like he can bring tons of stuff since he just came from prison, the apartment was not that expensive too, 60,000J per month was the cost, and the council gave him 65,000J to start with, so there was still 5,000J left for his food and other necessities, but right now, his money was almost all gone, that's why he was looking for a job or else he won't be eating tonight.

"Would you go alone or with someone?" Mira asked setting down the tray on the bar and gazing at the board with Jellal, she was thinking of what class of job Jellal would take, and she would offer him an A-Class one, 'cause she knows he's strong enough, heck he can do an S-Class one, but he wasn't a S-Class wizard, and their policies clearly states that one must be an S-Class wizard before taking a job in the same class, or at least have another wizard with that rank accompanying him to do so.

"I suggest go with a team for a first job" she said, it was the same advice she gave Wendy when she first started looking for a job. Course she did that because Wendy was a little girl, she's doing this now so that Jellal can start opening up to others other than Erza, but she just remembered that almost all the other teams where on a job too, and the only team left was Natsu's team, and Erza is a member of that team, but then again, Erza is not the only member of that team and that could be a good place to start, he can befriend her friends, that should be easy enough.

"There's no more teams left" Jellal replied knowing for a fact that all the teams were on their own missions, and he's not too comfortable going with someone whom he's not acquainted to.

"Natsu's team is here" the barmaid said pointing at the table where the team was sitting minus the red-head who was not there but instead sitting at a bar stool eating cheese cake.

"Natsu's team?" Jellal questioned more to himself than to Mira. Natsu, he was the man that Erza believes in so much, he doesn't know much about him, he knows that he's protective of his nakamas, he saw that especially when it comes to Erza, putting that thought aside, he figured that he barely knows anything about him, all he knows that he's powerful enough and a man that surely exceeds expectations, he never got the chance to know him more, well not that he actually made any friends in the guild yet, he has only been talking to Erza for the past week, and Natsu, never once tried to talk to him, the last time he approached him was when he welcomed him to the guild and gave him a chat about being one of them and being nakamas now, but after that, there was nothing, no communication nothing at all.

"Yes, it will be perfect! Erza is also a member of team Natsu, you won't have a problem working with them" Mira said clasping her hands together in front of her chest "Although, they tend to go overboard so don't expect that much money"

Jellal chuckled a little, he had experienced Natsu's strength first hand, although he couldn't remember much about the incident at the tower of heaven, actually, he can't remember anything about it at all, it was a complete blur, no visions of the past has entered his mind, it was a complete blank, the only memories that was still lingering on his head was the memory of his magic, how to use them and such, and the memory back at the Nirvana incident but other than that, nothing comes to mind, not his childhood, not his friends, only Erza was the one he remembered and that was only because of her hair, he doesn't really completely remembered her at all.

"Have you found a job? Jellal" a voice said, that got Jellal out of his thought as he looked to where the voice came from, it was Erza's voice, she was approaching him, hands on sides and casually walking towards him with a smile painted on her beautiful face.

"Not yet, still browsing Erza" Jellal answered, he likes the way her name sounds when he says it, he likes how her smile seems to be always there when talking to him, he feels that he's that important to her and it fills him with happiness, something that he was denied of ever since being a kid, not that he remembers it anyway.

Although it is true that Jellal was indeed important to Erza, however her thought never cross the boundaries of friendship, if she has to admit something she will admit that yes, she has loved him more than anything, but that was just it, loved, all in the past, no romantic feelings for the blue-haired man was re-developed by the Titania, she cherished him as a friend, nothing more nothing less. She has completely lost all love for him, but she has that love of a friend to friend kind of thing for him, that was it, and she can honestly say that it won't change, ever. Her heart now holds a new name, a name of one of her closest nakamas, a name that will surely leave a mark in your brain, in your heart, and that's exactly what happened to her, she has re-fallen this time to her other childhood friend, their cocky fire dragon "Natsu Dragneel" was now the man that holds her heart, and as honestly as she said that she won't fall for Jellal again, is just as honestly as saying that she will love Natsu forever.

"I think it would be good if he goes with a team" Mirajane said facing the Titania with a smile on her face. Erza thought for a minute, she sees no problem with Jellal going with a team, she thinks that's its his chance to be more comfortable with someone other than her. She nodded in agreement.

"That team would be team Natsu" Mira added.

Erza halted again; she was in deep thought, her team? Well yes the team was named after Natsu, but she has more authority because she's an S-class wizard and Natsu isn't. Although that wasn't the thought that was bothering her, she thought the point of Jellal going with a team was for him to start making new friends, okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to describe it, but it doesn't matter 'cause no matter what way you say it, it's the same goal in the end, and that was for him to feel at ease with people from the guild other than the Titania alone.

Erza looked around the guild, scanning every tables, chairs and corners of the rather big guild. Now she knows why Mira had offered Team Natsu to Jellal, the guild was almost empty, other than Team Natsu, there were no more teams left, the only people remaining in the guild was that one team and other members who only go on solo missions. She looked at Jellal again; he was smiling as if he was asking for her to accept the job with him, before speaking Erza glanced at her team mates.

Natsu was staring at them for quite a while now, well he was staring at Erza actually but it's not like you can blame the dude for doing so. His eyes weren't as lively as it used to look; he was supporting his head with his right palm which was just under his right cheek. His eyes were fixated at the red-headed armor goddess. His eyes were focused and some of his emotions were hidden in between the lines. When Erza glanced at them, most likely him, he quickly turned to look at the other side of the room, pretending to be looking for something.

Erza frowned after witnessing Natsu's reaction, she felt as if he was not concerned with her talking to Jellal at all. She mentally slapped herself, what is she thinking? Why would he be concerned in the slightest? Jellal was a member of their guild now, so technically he won't be concerned if his nakama was talking with another nakama right? But Erza can't help thinking that he was intentionally avoiding her gaze. As if he was afraid of making any eye contact or any contact at all actually, she noticed that Natsu have become jumpy all of the sudden, sure he was still as hyper-active as ever but when it comes to her, he acts differently. Making stupid excuses to leave every time she approaches, avoiding any real talk, only acknowledging her with a "Hey" or "Hi" then walking away without another word.

Missions were a complete torture for her, he would ignore her, only saying "What?" when she looks at him, he would do just about anything to avoid any contact between them, he would quickly sit next to Lucy when on a train, he would take Lucy or Gray when they're asked to split up and search, he would open up a random topic when he knows she's about to talk to him, he was intentionally pushing her away, well for her that is, that's what she feels and it's breaking her heart little by little.

Natsu on the other hand was feeling worse than she does, he was doing it on purpose, he was purposely avoiding her and purposely destroying his heart in the process and yet, he's not stopping in doing so. He's goal was to fall out of love, but that's not working 'cause every time he sees her talking to Jellal, he would have the sudden urge to charge in and break the conversation, but never had the guts to actually do it, he would mentally kick himself, saying that he's really stupid and he should stop getting jealous 'cause he was trying to let go and not hold on, and jealousy is a sign of holding on.

"Is that fine with you Erza?" Jellal asked making Erza snap out of her thoughts and turning to face Jellal again.

"Huh? Oh! Uhmm… no problem, I'll get the team ready to leave, so what mission is it?" Erza asked looking through the mission board.

"This one" Jellal replied grabbing the request from the board and showing it to Erza. "It would be perfect for us; we can cut the reward, 50,000J each"

The request was ranked as an A-class mission. It was to defeat the forest Vulcans that was terrorizing a town. According to the request, the Vulcans would sometimes rampage throughout the town and would destroy anything in sight, not only that, but since they seem to have made the nearby forest their home for the time being, some workers or lumbers were afraid to go there for fear of being attacked by the huge monkey-like beast thus, affecting their work. The townspeople is requesting for Wizards to ERADICATE them as soon as possible. And the Reward was a solid 250,000J.

50,000J would be left for each and one of them since there were 4 members of Team Natsu and an additional Jellal, although that won't be enough to pay his rent, it would be enough to get him by for the entire month when it comes to food and other necessities. He thought that he would just have to go to another mission for his rent.

"That sounds fair, ok I'll brief the team about the mission, and we'll leave in 20 minutes" Erza said before making her way to her team.

Jellal nodded and proceeded to exit the guild so that he can prepare for his mission.

* * *

><p>Natsu saw Erza coming so he immediately stood up and was about to walk away. He was still trying to avoid any closeness to the Titania, he was set on fulfilling his goal to squeeze away any romantic feelings towards her until only the friendship ones remains, so why is fate so cruel to him? Why can't she just let him forget about his feelings for her? Why is she making it hard for him to avoid her? The answer was simple, but Natsu never thought of it. Erza don't want Natsu's romantic feelings for her to fade, not that she knows he has one anyway, because she herself has the same feelings for him, not that he knows it too anyway.<p>

"Where are you going Natsu?" Erza asked noticing that Natsu was about to retreat, she hates it so much that he's doing this, she wants to punch him and confront him about what's wrong but decided not to for fear that she may give more reasons for him to actually avoid her more.

"I'm bored so I'm going for a walk or something" Natsu said placing his hands at the back of his head and was about to try and leave again.

"We're going on a mission with Jellal, so stay 'because I'm about to brief you guys before we leave" Erza said settling down on a chair besides Natsu's previous place.

"A mission with Jellal?" the Celestial gate-keeper asked, she was bored as hell but now she was worried, she glanced at Natsu who's face fell after hearing what Erza said.

"Yes, it's to Eradicate forest Vulcans" Erza replied showing her team mates the request.

Natsu stood behind Lucy to look at the request, although he could have sat next to Erza, he chose not to.

"Eradicate Vulcans huh? Seems easy enough" The ice-mage said, gazing at the request. "250,000J huh? Looks like we split it 50 each"

Erza nodded and Lucy glanced at Natsu behind her again, the look that says "Are you going?" was written on her face. Natsu looked at Lucy before frowning. He doesn't know is he should go, he knows he doesn't want to see him with Erza, then he thought if he came he'll just get jealous and he was trying to forget her, he needs to make an excuse to not join no matter what.

"You guys can splt it amongst yourselves, I'm thinking of going on a mission with Happy anyway" Natsu said, he can't go with them, he just can't.

"Happy is on a mission with Wendy and Charle" Erza said staring at Natsu. He's going with them, even if she have to force him to go,

"A solo mission then"

Erza stood up and walked towards Natsu who looked like he was about to back away.

"Please Natsu, join us" she said. Natsu was taken aback by this, Erza practically begging him to go? That's not possible is it? It can't be true.

Gray and Lucy was equally shocked, they never saw Erza begged before, well Gray did, but that was under a different circumstance, because during that time, their Master's powers were drained and they were almost losing the war against Phantom Lord.

Natsu was quiet for a while, he can see Erza was being real; her face also shows that she's pleading for him to go how can he say no to that? Why does she have to strike him with his weakness, which was Erza's sadness.

"So Natsu, will you go?" she asked, Natsu didn't say anything, he was going to give in for sure, but Erza needs to make sure. "If you won't go willingly, I will force you to go!"

Natsu was once again taken aback by her sudden change of mood. He has no choice now, he's going to have to join if he wishes to live longer.

"Fine… I'll go"

_**To Be Continued.**__**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay, so that's it for the first part, so yeah. pretty blue button is still available to be clicked XD<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3:  Mission pour éviter Pt 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Hiro Mashima Does._**

**_Read, Review and Enjoy ^^_**

**_AN at the End..._**

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales15||<strong>

"**Je t'aime"**

_**Chapter 3: Mission **__**pour éviter pt. 2**_

"The train will take us there in a day, is that alright?" Jellal asked walking side by side the Scarlet-haired knight Erza which irked the Salamander so much but decided to stay quiet and pretend to look elsewhere, he's not even worried about having to stay in a moving vehicle for 24 hours. The town was a bit far away, it will take about a day for anyone from magnolia to reach it.

"It's fine" Erza replied nonchalantly pulling her massive luggage, eyeing the salamander from the corners of her eyes. She was glad that she managed to force Natsu to come. A small smile formed on the mouth of the red head as a thought occupied her head. She wanted Natsu to show even just a hint of concern for her when it comes to Jellal. She can tell that Natsu hasn't completely forgiven the former saint; it wasn't a surprised for her though, even she was still a bit uncertain about her childhood friend, but who can blame her right?

Erza was formulating a small plan in her head. She wanted to receive a reaction from the Salamander, any reaction at all that would hopefully satisfy her need for hope that just a little, even just a small drop of chance of him feeling the same as her.

The Salamander on the other hand was looking around him, hands crossed behind his head with a small frown visible on his somewhat angered expression. He himself was formulating his own little plan which was unfortunately the complete opposite of the armor goddess'. He can't decide on whether or not he should still comply with his original goal of completely shunning her from his heart, he was still wavering on the thought about forgetting about his feelings for her and letting her go.

Natsu grunted, smacking his head with the palm of his hand. He hated having to think about situations like this, isn't it clear to everyone that he doesn't have a knack for this? Usually he would just blurt out whatever that is on his mind without having to actually think about it. So what's stopping him now? What's making him confine his emotions like this?

_Fear_. He was scared, that was basically the explanation for his actions, he was afraid, not of _her_ and especially not of _him_. He was scared of himself, what if he can't make her happy? What if there might come a time when everything goes down? Will he lose her? Not just as a lover but a friend as well? And another thing, although he wasn't afraid of Jellal, he was still threatened by him in a way. Maybe Jellal was the right guy for Erza. Maybe Erza still loves him.

"Damn it…" he cursed to himself. He can't think of answers for his questions and Jellal now added to the scene just made it worse. His cursed was barely audible but it was enough for the celestial mage to hear him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked with concern, Erza looked at them mostly at Natsu.

"Nothing…" Said Natsu shrugging his shoulders while quickly walking forward pass her to avoid any more questions.

"Natsu…" Erza softly called out to him when he was passing her. The Titania frowned when the boy didn't even acknowledged her and simply walked pass her without a word.

She wanted to smack the boy on the head right there and now but restrained herself to avoid anymore reasons for him to keep on fearing her, she wanted him to at least feel more comfortable with her without having to worry about him thinking that she'll kill him right off the bat with one mistake.

Erza sighed which made the azure-haired man beside her to give her a questioning look, much to her annoyance. She knows that her childhood friend was just worried about her, but her mood just so happens to have turned sour at the moment and questions just wasn't what she wants right now.

"Something the matter, Erza?" Jellal asked without taking his eyes off the Titania. Erza gave him a reassuringly fake smile and nodded. Lucky for her the former saint didn't ask any furthermore questions. Though the meteor mage wasn't quite at ease with the simple gesture as an answer he decided not to dwell on the subject any further to make sure that Titania's mood won't turn worse to what it is now. He knows the sudden mood change of the red-head, he wasn't oblivious to these facts, after all, he wasn't Natsu now, was he?

* * *

><p>They arrived at the train station in no time and bought the tickets. Natsu quickly boarded the train pulling the blonde with him, which apparently made Erza raged with confined jealousy. Natsu opened the door to one of the train's compartments and sat down hoping for Lucy to sit down beside him. The blonde sat down at the chair in front of the the pink-haired much to his horror. He was about to ask Lucy to sit beside him when Erza arrived and quickly took the sit beside the dragon-slayer followed by Jellal who took his supposed place beside the knight and claimed it to be his.<p>

Gray was the last one to enter the compartment and settled down beside the gate-keeper. Soon enough the train has began to move. Natsu was feeling sick, no doubt about it but hid by looking out the window and away from the other's sight.

Natsu's head was spinning. He wanted to get off the damn train as soon as possible. He remembered what Jellal said.

"_The train will take us there in a day. Is that alright?"_

'_Shit..'_ Natsu thought. He can't stand a minute riding a train now he has to suffer for 24 hours? Why is the world so cruel to him? Natsu smacked his head with his palm, silently cursing. 'Screw this…'

An hour and a half had past and the train was still on the move. Natsu by now was practically half-dead but is still fighting the urges to lose his composure and sunk into motion sickness.

"Are you sure you're fine Flame-brain?" Gray asked looking over at the Dragon-slayer who looked like his soul just flew out of his body.

"I'm…fine" Natsu answered weakly still fighting his motion sickness.

"Why don't you rest Natsu? I'll help you" Erza offered smiling at the Salamander. This could be her chance for some closure with the Fire-breather but as soon as Natsu heard that he sat up straight and quickly declines the offer.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Natsu said declining Titania's offer. He knows what kind of "Rest" the Titania was talking about. He knows it involves his head resting upon her lap which in this case wasn't going to help him and his stupid goal.

Another half an hour had passed and the Salamander has had enough. He can't take it anymore. He leans forward and whispers to the blonde's ear.

"Luce, let me sleep on your lap"

The blonde went wide-eyed at the request of her pink-haired friend. She was going to say no but after seeing just how tortured the Salamander already is she had no choice but to just agree.

Lucy scooted near Gray to make space for the Dragon slayer. Natsu with all the strength he can muster quickly shifted from his seat to the one next to Lucy. Then the blonde gate-keeper whispered to Gray.

"Natsu asked me to knock him out but I can't, so you do it"

Gray nodded and lifted his hand and balled it into a fist before slamming it hard through the Salamander's abdomen making him unconscious. Natsu, now unconscious laid on Lucy's lap much to the Titania's annoyance.

Erza can't understand why Natsu would go to all the trouble of changing seats just so he can rest. He could have asked her and she would agree with no hesitation whatsoever.

'I hate this' She was getting frustrated with what's happening. She balled her gloved hands into fists, acting as if she was squeezing the living lights out of someone. Jellal, as usual took notice of this.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked placing his hand over one of Titania's balled fists.

Erza quickly took her hand away shaking her head from side to side gesturing a 'No' "It's nothing, do not worry"

Jellal was slightly taken aback by her reaction but decided to disregard it for the time being and just nodded his head in a fake gesture of understanding.

* * *

><p>More hours passed and the sun has set. The sky was currently painted black with shiny dots of yellow or white glittering it. The compartment where Team Natsu and Jellal were is quiet as everyone was fast asleep.<p>

_Urgh._ Natsu shifted in his sleep trying to find a more comfortable position on the Celestial-Mage's lap, his hand roamed upward just a bit to try and shift his body.

_Hard?_ Wait, since when does Lucy wear metal?

Natsu balled his hand into a fist and _knocked_ on the metal thingy that he felt. _Knock. Knock. _Yup, it's metal alright.

Natsu could have sworn he was resting his head on something soft, so why does that something so soft has a weird metal-ish body?

'_Oh no!' 'Are you kidding me?' 'I swear I was on Lucy's' 'am I still on a lap?' 'it could just be something else right?'_

Natsu roamed his hand downward and starts to feel something soft and smooth. _'Please be a pillow!'_ roams upward a bit and feels some sort of cloth '_there's a chance that it's still a pillow!' _roams hand downward again and feels a leathery boot-like material '_Pillows don't wear boots do they? 'Do pillows even have legs?'_

_Gulps._ Yup, that is no pillow.

Natsu hesitantly opened his eyes only to be greeted by the soft sleeping face of the Titania. _'How did I end up here?' 'Lucy must have placed me here'_

Natsu quickly moved his body; while he was trying to sit up he fell from his sit on the floor with a _thump._

"Ow!" Natsu groaned rubbing the back of his head as he fell head first on the train's floor. He stood up, completely forgetting that he was on a train and walked out of the compartment. Oddly enough he wasn't feeling sick or anything at all. He was preoccupied with so many things that he doesn't care that he's on a moving vehicle.

He strolled the small train hallway till he reached the edge of it, sliding the door open he steps out at the small area outside. He leaned his arms on the rail and inhaled the quick fresh air of the night. Now he is much aware of where he is but still, he can't feel the usual motion sickness engulfing him, he feels calm and at the same time confused and panicked.

_Sigh._ _'This isn't working out too well' 'I can't keep avoiding her' 'But I need to try' 'It's too hard!' 'Who am I kidding? I can't do it' 'Yes you can' _so many thought was occupying his head; he furrowed his eyebrows and proceeded to rub his temples roughly. If the train wasn't giving him the sickness all this thinking is a good alternative for it.

'_Damn it!_' why was it so freaking difficult to finish his goal? Why is it that there's always something stopping him from completing it?

"Natsu..?" a feminine voice called out to him as she stepped out as well "What's bothering you?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"You know what I'm saying, how did I end up on her lap?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Not the point. Explain"

"Hello, I need to go to the bathroom too you know? so she took you from me and when I returned she was fast asleep as well and duh I can't freaking carry you, you know?"

"You could have just waked me up!"

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting you to be tortured by this damn train!"

_Sigh._ "I'm sorry Lucy, I'm just so confused"

"I understand, Natsu, you shouldn't keep avoiding her" Lucy said placing her hand on Natsu's back.

"If I don't then I won't be able to complete my goal"

"Maybe it's not meant to be completed"

"Huh?"

"Remember what you told me about not being destined to be with her?" Lucy asked which earned a small nod from the Salamander

"Maybe you were wrong about that, Maybe you are destined to be with her, Maybe it was _Destiny_ who keeps intervening with your goal"

Natsu looked at Lucy for a minute then formed a small smile on his lips.

"You really think so?" he asked with hope suddenly gleaming on him.

"You'll never know unless you move" Lucy said urging the Salamander back inside the train.

Natsu's smile grew wider and with renewed confidence he quickly ran through the train trying to hastily reach their compartment. He would wake the Titania up if he has to, even if it means facing a painful and probably brutal death afterwards.

He roughly and quickly slide the compartment door open.

"Erz-"he was cut off by the scene in front of him. A frowned formed on his lips and all the confidence he recently had was suddenly drained from him. He slowly slid the doors closed and walked away with his head down and arms limp on both sides.

He walked the narrow train halls again, dragging his feet forward.

"Natsu..?" the celestial mage softly called to him as she was walking the same hall. She noticed how down he is compared to what he looked like minutes ago '_Oh no..'_

"What's wrong Natsu? You look like you just saw a disturbingly sad movie" Lucy said as an attempt to joke and at least make the Salamander smile even just a little.

"Looks like you were wrong Luce" the Salamander replied in slightly broken tone.

"Wrong?" the gate-keeper asked raising an eyebrow at her friend who can't even bring his head up to look at her.

"Yeah, we're not meant to be"

"Natsu.. What are you being all dramatic about this time?" the gate keeper asked in another attempt to lighten the horrible depressing mood between them.

"I'm not being all dramatic and all that shit!" Natsu growled. He was in no mood for jokes and sure as hell was he in no mood of not being taken seriously.

"Natsu.. I'm…"

"You're not in fault, I'm sorry. Excuse me but I want to be alone" Natsu said walking passed her ignoring her face as she looked back to watch him fade.

Lucy was confused as hell. She hurriedly walked back to their compartment to see what made the Dragon-slayer so damn depress and so damn out-of-himself.

She slid the door open and frowned. Now she knows why Natsu was in such a depressing mood.

Inside the compartment was a sleeping Gray and in front of the sleeping Gray was Erza and Jellal.

Erza's head was resting atop Jellal's shoulder while the meteor-mage who was currently awake strokes her hair and face gently while smiling sweetly.

'_Natsu…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Okay, I'm aware of the OCness of Natsu here. too much drama! <em>**

**_I'm thinking of making a part 3 of this, but I am also contemplating on changing the chapter title by the next update. I mean, next chapter will still be about this mission and the actual mission, so I thought a change of title is in order... Well I'll think about it =D_**

**_So I'm thinking you already guessed it but I'll tell you just in case: Next chapter will be about the actual mission, meaning, action, well I'm not too good with action scenes, fight scenes or whatever but this is my chance to improve and also we need to ease up on the drama a bit. Lol anyway I won't make promises that I will give you a good fight (Beginner at that area) but I will try =)_**

**_and this chapter? I'm not so sure about it so sorry if it's not good. I just felt like updating something and "Never Thought" was out of the question so I decided to update this one instead so yeah..._**

**_Speaking of "Never Thought" I decided to kill that story, that's right NT is DEAD!..._**

**_okay so it's not dead =D and I don't have the heart to kill it, I just love the plot so much that it just needs to live! XD. the next chapter of it is actually going great, reason why I am not updating it is because I want to try and make this chapter be at the same standard as the other one. I showed NxE a preview of the chap to tease her XD she said she liked it so yeah, I'm still working on it._**

**_I haven't even reached the real climax of that chapter and I already have about 4,000 words -.- so I'm thinking of cutting that chapter into 2 chaps. or I could just put it in one long chapter. well, what do you guys think?_**

**_Anyway I think I've said too much. that's what you get for not updating in a long while =D_**

**_REVIEW! =D it will be greatly appreciated =)_**


End file.
